


Drunk

by MaddyTinkerbell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTinkerbell/pseuds/MaddyTinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, Гарри был пьян не настолько, насколько хотел казаться. Возможно, он и вовсе не был пьян.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

Возможно, Гарри был пьян не настолько, насколько хотел казаться. Возможно, он и вовсе не был пьян.   
Однако, когда ваш друг вваливается к вам в дом, в час ночи, едва передвигая ноги и при этом напевая песню Knee Socks, к вам, почти наверняка, закрадется мысль об отвязной вечеринке, и не сказать чтобы трезвых ее посетителях. Так или иначе, Зейн Малик, а именно к нему занесло подвыпившего Стайлса, захлопнул дверь за новоприбывшим, и попытался удержать его отяжелевшее тело от встречи с паркетным покрытием холла. Его не устраивала сложившаяся ситуация(он сонный и взлохмаченный, все его рефлексы заторможены, и все что ему нужно – несколько часов полноценного сна), но и оставить друга в беде он тоже не мог.  
\- Зачем ты вечно так напиваешься, Стайлс, - бормочет Малик, стягивая с плеч парня кожаную куртку, - неужели нельзя себя контролировать.  
Младший парень лишь приглушенно стонет ему в шею, он уже скинул свои туфли и бессовестно закинул обе руки на хозяина дома, заставляя того пригнуться от его тяжести. От него пахнет выпивкой и апельсиновым соком, плюс почти выветрившийся запах лосьона после бритья, и, если бы брюнет не был так раздражен, он бы сказал, что ему по душе такое сочетание.  
\- Твое счастье, что я один, иначе я бы тебя и в дом не пустил, - все еще шипит Зейн, - не хватало чтобы тебя увидел кто-то из моих родственников в таком состоянии, я бы на их месте задумался, в компании каких людей я провожу большую часть года, и не пора ли нам обратиться к наркологу.  
Продолжая сыпать ругательствами, Малик попытался уложить незваного гостя на диван, однако у того были явно другие планы. Гарри легонько сжимает плечи старшего парня, наконец, отрывая лицо от его шеи, и начинает подталкивать своего коллегу по группе в сторону лестницы, ведущей наверх, в спальню; их ноги переплетаются, но младший не позволяет им упасть. Он смотрит в глаза пакистанца, и улыбка, играющая на розовых губах, заставляет сердце Зейна ускорить свой бег.  
\- Где же твое хваленое восточное гостеприимство, Малик? Я слышал, у вас принято кормить гостей лучшей едой, укладывать их в лучшую постель, и я почему-то сомневаюсь, что диван - это самое большее, что ты мне можешь предложить.  
\- Что-то ты слишком много рассуждаешь, для пьяного в дрова попстара, или ты не так уж пьян, Хаз? – Зейн пытается превратить все в шутку, но все еще сомневается, он сомневается в степени опьянения кудрявого, в его намерениях, а главное, в своих чувствах и эмоциях по отношению к этому парню, так не вовремя напомнивших о себе.  
\- Не знаю, Зейни, - глаза юноши сверкают нездоровым блеском, или Зейну это только чудится, - но мы можем выяснить это вместе?  
Гарри прижимает шокированного всем вышесказанным друга к своей твердой груди, и Зейн чувствует, насколько он горячий и влажный даже сквозь футболку. А еще он чувствует, как потвердевшие соски этого нахала покалывают его собственную грудную клетку, и это последнее, о чем он хочет думать.  
\- Ладно, Гарри, шутка затянулась, - нервно говорит он и делает попытку выбраться из крепкой хватки зеленоглазого, - отпусти меня, сейчас же.  
\- На твоем месте я бы не стал себя так вести, детка, - Стайлс специально выделяет последнее слово, зная, как Малик любит звать им всех и каждого, - ты сам недавно любезно напомнил, что мы одни, так что будь паинькой, и дядя Хаз тебя не обидит.  
Зейн смотрит на него и не верит своим глазам. Все происходящее он списывает на алкоголь в крови кудрявого, потому что иначе, это просто не укладывается в его голове, шатен никогда бы себя так не повел, и никогда не стал бы так разговаривать с Зейном. Это ведь Гарри, все еще Гарри, и в глубине души Малик надеется, что это очередная идиотская шутка, только и всего.  
\- Гарри..- почти шепчет он, - давай поговорим, я прошу тебя, пожалуйста.  
Он видит, как выражение лица Стайлса немного смягчается, и понимает, что вся бравада была напускной; на мгновение у него вспыхивает надежда, что все закончится хорошо, и, наверное, это слишком сильно читается во взгляде брюнета, потому что Гарри снова усмехается и произносит то, отчего по спине Зейна начинает ползти липкое чувство страха и отчаяния.  
\- Да, мы обязательно поговорим, после того, как закончим заниматься любовью, - и пока эти слова все еще звенят в голове Зейна, Гарри перехватывает его поперек спины, отрывает от пола и несет в спальню.  
Зейн никогда не думал, что в его жизни может произойти нечто подобное, возможно поэтому страх и шок парализуют его настолько, что он почти не сопротивляется, когда Гарри кидает его на кровать и, упираясь один коленом в матрас, начинает расстегивать свой ремень.  
Спустя несколько мгновений он уже стягивает футболку и боксеры, и теперь Зейну по-настоящему жутко. Он и раньше видел Гарри голым, но не в таких обстоятельствах. Стайлс же напротив успокаивается и начинает медленно и целенаправленно двигаться к Зейну; вот, он уже стаскивает его пижамные штаны, под которыми, кстати(или не к стати), ничего нет, затем оголяет торс брюнета и переворачивает его на живот.  
В мгновение ока он тянется к карману скинутых на край кровати брюк, достает оттуда смазку и начинает щедро обмазывать ей свои пальцы, сразу же поднося их к сжавшемуся колечку мышц. Зейн матерится сквозь зубы ощущая в себе инородное тело, и отчаянно скулит сквозь зубы, когда чувствует горячую и пульсирующую головку подставленную ко входу. Но при всем при этом, сопротивляться, кричать, бить или убегать, видимо, не собирается. Гарри чуть надавливает и скользит внутрь, сходя с ума от ощущения девственной узости Малика, проталкиваясь все глубже и глубже, и, наконец, издает глубокий, наполненный желанием стон, полностью оказываясь внутри и начиная медленно покачиваться вперед и назад, а Зейн..  
Он не понимает, что происходит. Он чувствует себя растянутым и наполненным? Это уж точно. Ему больно? Определенно да. Он чувствует себя униженным? Да, черт побери.   
Однако, Гарри продолжал неумолимо толкаться внутрь, и Зейн не мог отрицать, что было что-то еще. То, как Гарри разминал его плечи, то, как он гладил его спину и водил руками по его рукам, то, как он ерошил волосы на затылке, легонько царапая кожу, посылая мурашки вниз по позвоночнику. И когда он наклонился к его уху, целуя чувствительное местечко за ним, обхватывая губами мочку, причмокивая и опаляя горячим дыханием, он снова стал таким, каким он и был всегда, - мягким и нежным, Гарри Стайлсом, таким, каким Зейн его знал.   
И Малик все никак не мог понять, от чего он сжимает простынь в кулаках все сильнее, ведь он почти не разбирал слов что Гарри так горячо и хрипло шептал ему(однако, он четко уловил отрывки фразы, что-то вроде “давно мечтал”). Только когда тот стал поглаживать чувствительную кожу внутренней стороны бедер, до него дошло, что вздохи и постанывания, которые он слышал, на самом деле издает он сам. Ему становится жутко стыдно и вместе с тем невыносимо хорошо, кровь приливает к щекам, и не только к щекам, и он уже чувствует, как начинает подрагивать его собственный член у него между бедер. Гарри словно ждал этого, он незамедлительно выходит из обмякшего тела, переворачивает парня под собой на спину и чуть разводит его ноги в стороны.   
Зейн не может смотреть на него, это выше его сил, поэтому он крепко зажмуривается, а его дрожащее дыхание заставляет Стайлса прекратить любого рода действия.  
\- Зейн.. – тихо зовет он, - тебе..очень больно? – таким же подрагивающим голосом спрашивает Хаз, опуская руку ему на живот, и Зейн мог бы соврать, и, скорее всего, все бы тут же прекратилось, ведь как бы не было, Стайлс не зверь и не животное, и старший парень это прекрасно понимает. Но в то же время, он думает о том, что возможно это единственный случай, когда у него наконец есть возможность разобраться в своих чувствах. Поэтому он лишь медленно качает головой, все так же не раскрывая глаз, однако, он почти что кожей чувствует теплую улыбку шатена.  
\- Тогда, ты не против, ну, если я продолжу? – Зейн не находит в себе силы ответить, он лишь берет свой напряженный член в руку, все так же не открывая глаз, и, запрокинув голову, начинает медленно поглаживать себя.  
\- Блять, Малик, что ты, - на этом словесный поток прерывается, потому что Гарри резким движением откидывает руку старшего и заменяет его пальцы свои ртом, но лишь на мгновение, он вбирает в себя столько, сколько может, смачивая член слюной и приводя его в полную готовность. Рваный вздох сверху сигнализирует, что он на правильном пути, но на сегодня у них другие планы, поэтому Стайлс поворачивает старшего парня на бок, укладываясь позади него и просовывая свою длинную ногу меж его ног.  
\- Постарайся расслабиться, - шепчет он ему на ухо, осторожно поглаживая его ягодицы, чуть сжимая и раздвигая их одной рукой, опираясь на локоть другой и заглядывая в лицо пакистанца. Он наклоняет лицо и целует Малика в висок, затем в скулу, щеку, а затем его губы находят рот парня, лежащего перед ним, в то время как его рука плавно скользит в ложбинку между ягодиц, а средний палец начинает уверенно толкаться к покрасневшей и припухшей дырочке, кружа по контуру и легонько вжимаясь внутрь. Зейн делает глубокий вдох, чем и успевает воспользоваться младший, скользя прохладным языком в его горячий и сухой рот, и это именно то, что Зейну сейчас было нужно.   
Он никогда не целовался с парнями до этого, и ему немного страшно от того, что он чувствует. Малик сам не понимает, как закидывает руку назад, обхватывая парня позади за шею и притягивая его голову к себе, не желая разрывать поцелуй и словно пытаясь выпить его.   
Пальцы Гарри уже во всю разрабатывают его проход, а когда он попадает по простате, тем самым заставляя Зейна громко застонать и качнуть бедрами навстречу его руке, он понимает, что дальше тянуть не имеет смысла.   
Парень поднимает ногу брюнета, сам тем временем хватая руку старшего и просовывая ее под колено, заставляя его поддерживать себя в воздухе и дальше, тем самым открываясь Гарри. Зейн послушно выполняет то, что показывает ему Стайлс. Младший берет свой член в руку проводит пару раз по стволу и подводит мокрую сочащуюся смазкой головку ко входу. Во второй раз все проходит куда лучше: Зейн растянут после первого проникновения, разработан пальцами и, самое главное, он сам этого хочет, поэтому Гарри, входит сразу по самое основание, просовывая руку под коленом пакистанца и позволяя опустить ногу себе на сгиб руки. Он начинает быстро, рваными движениями дрочить старшему. Он чувствует, как его собственный член набухает внутри его партнера, и начинает двигать бедрами, стараясь попасть по простате и в ритм своей руке. Вдруг Малика начинает буквально трясти, его нога беспомощно вздрагивает на руке у Стайлса, а высокие стоны покидают его ротик с завидной частотой, давая кудрявому понять, что он нашел то, что искал. Гарри двигается с сумасшедшей скоростью, его бедра ударяются о бедра Зейна, рука двигается на его члене, периодически поглаживая плоский напряженный живот и внутреннюю поверхность бедер, одна нога перекрещена с Маликом и он уже упирается ею в матрас по другую сторону от ноги Зейна. Гарри неустанно целует, лижет, кусает и хрипло шепчет в ухо Зейну все, что приходит ему в голову, зарывается носом в его волосы и изо всех сил прижимается грудью к его спине.   
Гарри везде, его дыхание, руки, его голос. Этого слишком много для первого раза, думает Зейн; его переполняют чувства, эмоции и ощущения, он совершенно не владеет собой, он беспорядочно прикасается к парню позади себя, просовывает руку между их телами и поглаживает его бок, бедро, пощипывает себя за соски. Он и не думал, что говорит что-то, когда почувствовал как тянущая боль внизу живота вот-вот выльется в мощнейший оргазм в его жизни, и последнее, что он услышал, было его же собственное сиплое "Гарри", а потом – белый шум и горячие потеки спермы на животе и бедрах.   
Гарри выпустил из руки член Малика и опустил его ногу, кончая буквально спустя несколько секунд с низким гортанным стоном, затем, наваливаясь на брюнета и полностью отключаясь на несколько мгновений.  
_____________

\- Ты злишься? – спрашивает Гарри.  
\- Ты идиот? – Зейн беззлобно фыркает, не поворачивая головы. – Ты меня, можно сказать, девственности лишил, ты, можно сказать, меня изнасиловал, и возможно, подарил самый лучший оргазм в моей жизни, так как ты думаешь?  
Стайлс улыбается, лежа посреди грязных и мокрых простыней, не в силах даже пошевелиться: - Я услышал только что-то про лучший оргазм, - и, получив локтем в бок, продолжил: - Знаешь, я ведь не пил сегодня, ну, может, только пару стаканов виски. Я просто подумал, возможно это единственный шанс?  
\- Притвориться пьяным, чтобы.. кхм, трахнуть меня? М-да, не один ты сегодня решил, что это последний шанс, - Зейн чуть смущенно, стараясь не показывать этого, улыбнулся.  
\- Ты простишь меня?  
\- Я ведь на самом деле мог остановить тебя, ты же понимаешь.  
\- Но не остановил, - с счастливой улыбкой комментирует в полголоса Стайлс, - значит ты тоже этого хотел.  
\- Да, - просто отвечает Зейн, - но имей в виду, нам еще предстоит разобраться со всем этим, Гарри.  
\- Я с удовольствием буду разбираться с этим, Зейн, вместе с тобой.  
Зейн посмотрел в довольное лицо Гарри, чьи лукавые глаза просто светились от радости. И не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.  
\- Только, пожалуйста, в следующий раз не пей или не прикидывайся что пил, ладно? Ты меня пугаешь.  
\- Как скажешь, детка.  
\- Стааайлс!


End file.
